elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosnach
|Base ID = }} Cosnach is a Breton who lives in the Warrens of Markarth. His cousin, Imedhnain, also lives in Markarth and works as an assistant at the Arnleif and Sons Trading Company. Background When he is not in the Warrens, he can be found at the Silver-Blood Inn drinking. He works for the Arnleif and Sons Trading Company as a porter. The trading situation in Markarth greatly reduces need for his services at his job and as such, he sits in the inn all day, saying that he never has work to do. At night, he heads to his bed in the Warrens, then gets up in the morning to drink in the Silver-Blood Inn once more. Interactions Fight! Fight! Cosnach can be challenged to a brawl for 100 and, upon his defeat, will join the Dragonborn as a companion for no charge. Quest all Drunks Have Like other drunks across Skyrim, he can be given an alcoholic drink. The Bonds of Matrimony The Dragonborn can marry Cosnach with the Amulet of Mara, after either beating him in a brawl or giving him a drink. Rebuilding the Blades Cosnach can also join the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having him as a follower. Dialogue "There's no shipments coming in, so I do nothing. Just drink." :You say something about a bet? "I'm drunk, and it's been a while since I had a good fight. A hundred septims says I can take ya, bare-handed." ::You're on. (Brawl - 100 gold) "That's the spirit! Let's go." ::"Wait, I can still fight. No, no I can't." :::You lost. Give me my money. "Fair fight. Here you are." ::I've got better things to do. "Milk drinker." :So where do you work? "Arnleif and Sons Trading Company. I'm a porter. Just some muscle hired to move heavy packages. But we don't get any shipments in. Forsworn attack every caravan. So all I do is sit here and drink." : "Oh yeah. Pretty little thing. Been sitting by the fire all day." Follower He specializes in Heavy Armor, One-Handed weapons, Archery and Block. Conversations Degaine Degaine: "Give us a coin, Cosnach. You'll just spend it on cheap ale, anyway." Cosnach: "Like you won't do different?" Degaine: "I'm a cripple. I have a reason to be drinking." Cosnach: "And I'm a porter with no shipments coming in. You're not getting any coin from me, Degaine." Cosnach: "How did you manage to cripple yourself, Degaine?" Degaine: "Mining accident, back when I was in prison for being a pickpocket." Cosnach: "You're lying. You're not quick enough to be a pickpocket. What's the real reason?" Degaine: "Fell off the top of the cliff after a drunken party with the priestesses of Dibella." Cosnach: "I don't buy that story, either." Degaine: "Too bad. That one's my favorite." Kleppr Kleppr: "Another drink, Cosnach? A porter from Arnleif and Sons deserves nothing but the finest here." Cosnach: "All your drinks are watered down, Kleppr. You aren't fooling me, and you know Lisbet can't afford to pay me enough for the finest drinks anyhow." Kleppr: "I wasn't aware Lisbet was having trouble, Cosnach. Is Arnleif and Sons not having a good turn of business these days?" Cosnach: "What are you, blind? That store is empty. The Forsworn get almost every shipment that comes in." Kleppr: "That's just terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that." Cosnach: "No you aren't." Lisbet Cosnach: "No shipments have come in." Lisbet: "What do I pay you for, to stand around all day? You're supposed to be bringing goods to the store." Cosnach: "There are no goods to bring to the store. That's what I'm saying." Lisbet: "Lazy oaf." Lisbet: "Where are my goods? Did the shipment come in?" Cosnach: "Only a few things came today. Cedran said he'd drop it off later." Lisbet: "Cedran said he'd... what am I paying you for? Next time, you bring the shipment in yourself." Quotes *''"There's no shipments coming in, so I do nothing. Just drink."'' *''"'Check the shipments' Lisbet says. 'There are no shipments' I says."'' *''"No breaks for a good worker out here."'' *''"Wait, I can still fight. pause No, no I can't."'' – After beating him in a brawl Trivia *Cosnach's cousin, Imedhnain, will say that he brought in Cosnach to work for Arleif and Sons Trading Company, because he needed help handling shipments. *Cosnach can be given a drink even if he is a follower or spouse. Also, the option never disappears (as long as there is an alcoholic drink in one's inventory), so drinks can be given to him indefinitely. As soon as a drink is given to him, he performs the "drunk" animation. Note that he does not actually consume the drink, so it can be taken from his inventory later if desired. *Cosnach is one of two followers in the game that use the "MaleDrunk" voicetype, the other is Torvar. *If female when talking to Cosnach for the first time, he will ask, "You a fighting girl?" and proceed to challenge the player character to a brawl. If the subtitles are turned on, they will say "girl," his voice actor actually says "gal." *Although his default gear is light armor, Cosnach is actually more proficient in heavy armor. Appearances * de:Cosnach es:Cosnach pl:Cosnach ru:Коснах Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers